


Reassurance

by pingo1387



Series: SanUso One-Shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387
Summary: Shortly after getting together, Sanji comforts Usopp.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: SanUso One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the tumblr prompt "Could you ever be happy with me?" from Lew (driflew on AO3).

“I mean—” 

Sanji waited, hands resting on his knees as Usopp waved his hands, trying to find his words. 

“You’re so—so _cool,”_ Usopp said at last, hands dropping. “You’re strong, you’re the best cook ever, and you’re so good at k-kissing—” 

He hugged his torso, staring at the deck. 

“I’ve got nothing. I can’t stand up to enemies, I’ve never been with anyone before now—I never know what I’m doing, and, and—I just—what do you see in someone like _me?”_

Sanji remained silent. He reached inside his jacket for a cigarette, hesitated, and changed his mind, replacing his hand on his leg. 

“I’ll go,” Usopp whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

He stood, but then yelped as Sanji grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to the deck. 

“What the heck?!” he exclaimed. 

“You forgot something,” Sanji said. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Well, yeah! What about it?” 

“You’re an idiot,” Sanji continued, “because you keep doing this. You keep thinking you’re not good enough for some bullshit reason.” 

Usopp stared at him. “Huh?” 

“I’m . . . look, I’m happier than you think, okay?” Sanji looked down, releasing Usopp’s arm. “I’m happy you . . . admire me . . . and you think those things about me. But when you go off like that, it’s like you want me to break up with you. You’re setting yourself up for failure.” 

“I don’t want—” 

“I know. I don’t want to break up, either.” Sanji sighed. “Yeah, you’re a coward sometimes. But I don’t care.” 

“Why—?” 

“Why? For the same reason you’re on this goddamn crew. You fight even though you’re afraid, and you get the job done. You’ve always got some kind of plan up your sleeve. You’re a great artist, and you’re a wizard at putting together ammunition from scraps around the ship.” 

“I—” 

“Your voice is perfect for storytelling.” Sanji smiled. “And when you laugh, it’s like the whole room lights up.” 

Usopp looked down, staring at his hands. Sanji placed his hands in Usopp’s palms. 

“Of course I’m happy with you. You’re _you.”_

Usopp blinked, hard. Sanji pulled him forward by the shoulder and kissed his forehead. 

“And if you really want to get better at kissing,” he added, “I’ll give you private lessons.” 

Usopp smiled at last, and laughed. 


End file.
